Good Omens
by franklygeeky
Summary: Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya Toushiro one-shot date fic. Of course, where is the fun when no one else is around?


This little short story began during a conversation with my cousin. I am first time writer here, so please spare the harsh words.

Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya Toushiro one-shot fic…of course, where is the fun when no one else is around?

I do not own Bleach T.T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin bounced merrily down the path leading home. In rare girlish moment she smiled, mentally counting down the time (1 hr 33 mins 5 secs to be precise) till she met him again. Looking at her, no one would have guessed she was attached – well, sort of, if her brother could accept and the worlds could some how merge as one. (The latter being much easier though)

Manly in her disposition and courageous in her words, it was a one of her male friends noted 'nothing short of a miracle to attract a boy'. He paid dearly for that comment (a broken arm and a twisted ankle). No one really treated her like a lady until he, Toushiro, came.

For once in her life, Karin had to worry about clothes. All their previous meetings revolved around sports – soccer, kendo and whatever there was that caught his sight. Clothes never had to matter so much until now. This was entirely his fault! Thankfully however, the worry was short lived. The very next day after he had sent the invitation for today's meeting, another letter was sent to her enclosed with a list of style, stores and even prices from none other then Matsumoto Rangiku. She owe the fuku tai-cho a lot... seriously. At last, she was home.

"You are going to meet that LITTLE ONE!?" barked her brother a good 1hour later from her window. He was dressed in his shinigami uniform. Evidently, he thought that shun-po was a necessity to catch up with her – she had sensed no hollows at all. Karin sent him one of her recently learnt icy glares and said coldly, "So?" It was times like this that Ichigo wished that Karin was like Yuzu, normally he would have backed off but he can't, no, he won't. The brotherly instinct was demanding protection for his younger sister and he could not deny it.

"You are too young! Honestly! Who knows what type he would pull on you?" he bellowed.

"Type?" enquired Karin in a clear tone of distrust.

"Type 1: holding hands and hugging in public. Type 2: Kissing in public. Type 3: er…reproduction? Privately of course…Is that what humans call it?" piped Rukia, reading from her trusty notebook by the door frame. Unlike Ichigo, she was still in her school uniform.

"You mean there are types?"

"According to Ishida that is…really fascinating. I should report this to my human studies professor in Shinigami academy perhaps then I - "

"That is not the point!" yelled Ichigo cutting in, "and how the heck did you manage to get here so soon?"

"Had help…besides I am really good at working this gigai now!" smiled Rukia as she flexed her arm muscle.

"Oh…I just remembered I left your body in school"

"WHAT?!"

"It is your body! Anyway I told you to be careful! Hurry along now before they declare you dead or before Kon decides to make his presence in your bag known. I told you to make use of him!"

Ichigo growled and hopped off back to return with his body.

"Thanks Rukia."

"Not a problem."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"He needs to learn."

They laughed heartily at that.

A few minutes of bliss was interrupted with a bang of the window and clouds of dust. Her brother had returned home in a record time of 5 minutes – he had carried his body and bag and dashed off home.

Karin and Rukia looked at him in pure disbelief as he settled his body on the floor and then…

"AHOU!!" Rukia bellowed as she promptly began beating Ichigo up into a pulp while yelling, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU JUST DID! BODIES JUST DON'T FLOAT UP AND HOP FROM ROOF TO ROOF! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK HAS TO CLEAN UP FOR YOU?"

Karin knew better then to interrupt a quarrel/physical assault session between Ichigo and Rukia and hence made a special de-tour to collect her accessories, made a mental note of the damages and promptly wrote them down on a loose piece of paper to be stuck on to Ichigo's table.

"Bye!" she called out before leaving her room.

"Bye!" waved Rukia as she carried on stomping the fallen Ichigo.

"Wait! Karin! OY!" cried Ichigo as he struggled out of the mass he was in. (Rukia had accidently stomped on the floor and her leg ached, which was why Ichigo was able to move)

"Don't you dare follow Ichi ni-san!" she yelled as she placed the note in her brother's room (which was next to hers) and fluidly out of the house.

"Hey! Come back here!" demanded Ichigo and soon forgetting his injuries, he began to give chase. It took Rukia knocking him to the ground once again and beautiful Sode no Shirayuki to seal him there - at least for the next 10 minutes or so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin arrived at the meeting point (the park) early – 5 minutes to be precise. She was dressed in a green thai silk dress which was up till her knee in length. The design was simple – a ribbon of the same material tied at her neck which served both ornamental and functional purposes. Weaving between the rows of trees she finally found her partner. Hitsugaya Toushiro was leaning against one of the shadiest trees in the park wearing a white long sleeved shirt with its first few buttons and sleeves' end fashionably undone and matched with black pants. (Matsumoto advice 2: tai cho always arrives early! For the previous meetings though, Toushiro had nearly always been fashionably late, whether deliberately or not Karin could not determine.)

"You are early" he noted, his eyes carefully taking her in. What had happened to that soccer shorts and shirt? As soon as the thought passed through his mind, his brows farrowed…Matsumoto. She was the reason why the both of them were dressed up like this. Honestly, all he wanted was a good soccer match, just like old times but no…the entire Soul Society's communication system appears to be linked to Matsumoto in some way. Before he could rectify the gross mistake made, Karin had agreed.

He was bad at handling girls – Hinamori became Aizen's puppet and Matsumoto had him dancing around her finger. The evidence spoke too strongly for itself; fortunately Karin was not like any other girl. She was strong and independent. When he had hinted his interest to Matsumoto he had expected something to happen (i.e. hoped she would finally do some work so that he can enjoy some personal time) but not something like this! Right now, all he could do was be a man and face the bullet head on…he had spent days convincing himself that somehow soccer training was meant to be a date (he failed). He had to give his fuku tai cho some credit though, she had made Karin look stunning, despite the distinct lack of make up. This was not the first time he had asked her out but this was the first time it felt formal.

"Toushiro?" enquired Karin as she tilted her head in question. He was spacing out a bit there and she knew it. He hardly ever – wait - never did that before. Blinking back at her, Toushrio muttered, "Let's go" and began walking at a pace Karin could easily catch up with. His eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the third tree from the left-side where he stood.

"Mou! Tai cho has been hanging around Kuchiki tai cho too much!" whispered Matsumoto hidden by that very third tree from the left-side the one her tai-cho waited by. "Yea, what is it with captains and the lack of compliments anyway?" agreed Yumichika who stood hidden on the opposite side of the same tree. "I don't get it! Why are we here anyway?" demanded Madarame. "Same here" yawned Renji, as they stood behind the crouching Matsumoto and Yumichika respectively.

"Shut your traps! Tai cho must not know!" glared Matumoto at the bunch of muscle she had hired – well no, dragged.

"Tai-cho is so inexperienced…"

"Duh...he is like 10?" murmured Madarame. He paid dearly for that comment. (One of Matsumoto's specialized punches)

"Anyhow, as I was saying…" said Matsumoto as she brushed of the dust from her skirt, "We have to make it go right! By the way, who is handling Ichigo?"

"Rukia," was the unison reply from the boys.

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes and promptly yelled, "What?! I get you bunch of 11th squad men ("6th squad" muttered Renji under his breath) to help hold down a testosterone powered teen and you guys send a girl?"

"She handles him far better than any of us" remarked Renji dryly. Matsumoto glared at him and barked, "ABARAI RENJI! Go and help Rukia with that over-achieving idiot! Use force if necessary, beat him up so badly that he can't move much less interfere!"

Turning over to Madarame and Yumichika she bellowed, "You boys, ensure that the date area is clear of hollows AT ALL TIMES! Go now or Yachiru will know of all the stuff you boys don't want her to know of!"

"Oh? Like what?" challenged Madarame.

"You!" she said calmly, jabbing at Madarame, "ate her daifuku"

"You," pointing at Yumichika, "used her blanket as a cleaning cloth for the 11th squad training hall"

"And you," rounding up Renji, "oh you did the worse all right, you told Kuchiki Tai cho not to give her any more sweets or snacks"

Instantly there was a mass of replies recorded as such:

"I did not! It was public property!"

"I was desperate! It was either clean up asap or duel with Kenpachi tai-cho! Only cloth there!"

"I did not tell tai cho that!!"

No matter what was said the conclusion was as follows:

"Hmm? Want more?" asked Matsumoto sweetly.

All the men could do was to sulk and wonder reverently how Hitsugaya tai-cho put up with her.

"What are you doing then?" demanded Madarame as he snapped out of his temporary depression.

"Me? Of course watching over tai-cho!" smiled Matsumoto, "see you guys at the end of the date! Remember to communicate over the phone and hide your reiatsu!"

With that she promptly disappeared down the path her tai cho had taken a few minutes before. The men sighed and dispersed to their various areas of duty. One thought was common, Matsumoto fuku tai cho was way more scary then any hollow they have encounted. (In Madarame's mind, she could rival Aizen)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this the movie you wanted to watch?" asked Toushiro as he pointed to the poster outside the town's cinema.

"Yes!" replied Karin enthusiastically, "It has really great reviews! 100 pure action pack!" Taking a glance at Toushiro's bemused expression, she quickly babbled whilst blushing heavily, "Of course, if it is not what you want…we can always switch to another"

"It is fine…sure beats that other thing there" he said with a rare smile while walking over to the ticketing counter with his right thumb jabbing to the poster that read 'Star-crossed Lovers'. Karin smiled and ran after him.

"How do you know which bill is which again?" enquired Toushiro as he pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his pants.

"That is a ¥10,000 bill," said Karin helpfully, "the other is a ¥5,000 bill and…"

"What other? Looks the same to me…" rebutted Toushiro.

"Let me do it…" muttered an exasperated Karin.

"That would be a total of ¥17,254 for 2 tickets" informed the teenage girl tending the ticketing counter.

"Hang on" muttered Karin as she pulled what little bills Toushiro had to accumulate the amount for his ticket; after which, she tossed Toushiro back his wallet and pulled out her own purse to pay for her ticket.

"What are you doing?" demanded Toushiro

"Paying for my own ticket" replied Karin calmly

"I am paying for you"

"Save it, you don't have enough cash for two tickets…besides I can get my own"

"Accept credit cards?" asked Toushiro turning to the girl tending the counter, who had been an audience to their conversation.

"Yes…but erm….boy, it is illegal to use your parent's credit card" she replied in as polite a way as she could without giving away her annoyance.

"It is MINE", bit out a highly annoyed Toushiro, accompanied by his icy glare.

"Toushiro…" whispered Karin tugging his sleeve which he ignored. His eyes were fixed on the girl.

"This is not a joke, there is no way a kid like you could have a credit card" said the girl whilst rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" yelled Toushiro, which had everyone turn to his direction. Pulling out his credit card and brandishing it into the frightened girl's face and said in a soft dangerous voice, "Look it is mine ok…just swipe it"

The girl quietly accepted his card and proceeded to process its payment, hoping that a disapproval message would come out. It didn't. Detailed inspection of the card revealed no signs of it being a fake. She had no choice but to return it to it owner along with the tickets and receipts of payment, praying that the silver haired kid never returned to this town again.

"You didn't have to do that" said Karin coldly as soon as they were out of earshot from the others.

"According to the human studies book by Mayuri tai-cho, when on a date, girls do not pay" he replied with stubborn tone in his voice.

"Then at least bring enough cash! Honestly! A credit card for an elementary school kid is weird! Besides, you didn't have to scare that poor girl there!" said an exasperated Karin.

"I am not an elementary school kid! Besides, Soul Society does not have much human money and tai-chos don't carry cash around" defended Toushiro.

"You are an elementary school kid here Mr. tai-cho, get used to it (Toushiro winced at that)" said Karin in a tone that declared the end of the conversation.

"Kuchiki tai-cho does not bring any money at all you know…" started Toushiro, unwilling to take the blow to this pride.

Karin lifted a brow. "He looks older then you"

"It is the truth! He just shops around and have the owner sends the bill to his manor at the end of the month even in the real world! Hey wait…what did you say?"

The bickering continued on as they entered the cinema hall all the way till the movie began and all was forgotten.

"Were you aware of that?" asked Yumichika, having observed the entire conversation.

"Nope…otherwise I would have made tai-cho carry more cash! Movies are pretty expensive in the real world aren't they?" replied Matsumoto followed by a short pause then, "Aren't you supposed to be with Madarame?"

"Nah, he is too enthusiastic when it comes to hunting and fighting hollows…I shall watch Hitsugaya tai-cho beautifully from afar"

"Right" sneered Matsumoto.

"Yumichika?" she began in a frightfully sweet voice and smile almost immediately, "You brought enough cash, ¥17,254?"

It was at times like these that Yumichika suddenly wished he was with Yachiru instead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was furious…not only was his shinigami representative badge taken from him(he had been forcibly returned to his gigai) and placed in the safely out of reach (in Rukia's clothes, she had taken her shinigami form), he was held down by kidou and laughed at by Renji.

"Let me go!" he barked, attempting to break free.

No sooner had he broken free, was he held down by highly entertained Renji.

"Come on, it is Hitsugaya tai cho after all, he won't do anything to harm her. Besides, I don't think he is biologically developed to do whatever you think he would do. Relax" said a strained Renji. Rukia was busy reporting her status to Matsumoto via cell phone. (The text read: "Matsumoto Fuku tai cho, Mission Ichigo: Success")

"Have a sister then we will compare notes! Besides…it is the chibi we are talking about! Geniuses tend to develop differently from anyone else! He may have a successful type 1 this time round!"

"Type 1?"

"Kissing" replied Rukia still heavily engrossed in her cell phone. "Apparently Hitsugaya tai cho gave Karin a peck on the cheek the last time round. That idiot saw it and he was convinced that tai cho was trying to kiss her on the lips, ran out off his hiding place, attempted to pounce on Hitsugaya tai cho, failed and got frozen. The 4th squard had to be immobilized to unfreeze him. You must have heard the tale!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" howled Renji in laughter. "I heard that one alright! Kuchiki tai cho remarked that if it was him he would have Senbonzakura-ed him till there was nothing left!"

"What? Byakua knows of it?" cried a highly embarrassed Ichigo.

"BAKA! It is legendary in Soul Society! You should be honored that even Kuchiki tai cho broke into a smile hearing it!" laughed Renji harder then before. (it would be helpful to note that everyone was too busy gloating at Ichigo's mayhem to really concentrate why the heck he was frozen in the first place.)

That good laugh had its price, it caused Renji to temporarily loosen his grip and Ichigo to break free.

He immediately jumped out of the window and charged down the road.

"Wow" muttered both Renji and Rukia. You have to admire a guy who broke body binding kidou, endured limb breaking force and still be able to run like the wind. He sure was desperate to 'save' Karin.

"We have to get him back" said Rukia as she jumped out of the window. Renji sighed and followed suit. A person who did not know how to conceal his reiatsu should not be difficult to corner and apprehend, he could not bear to take of the consequence is Ichigo managed to somehow get into Hitsugaya tai cho's line of vision or worse – Matsumoto fuku tai cho's vision).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HE WHAT?" yelled Matsumoto at the top of lungs as she read Rukia's latest text message.

"shhhhhhh" hissed Yumichika as an angry crowd turned in their direction. A cinema, he recalled from human studies class, where silence was to be observed. They were seated 5 rows behind Hitsugaya tai cho and his wallet was sorely missing money. He hoped Hitsugaya tai cho would not recognize the voice, they had so carefully hidden their reiatsu…but who was he kidding, the person most likely to recognize Matsumoto's voice was probably Hitsugaya tai cho.

Toushiro's brows furrowed in annoyance. That silly Matsumoto had followed him all the way here! Despite all his attempts to stop her, (he had loaded her desk with tones of paperwork to do due by the end of the day…all the sudden he pitied his 3rd seat officer) she had made it here.

He took a glance at Karin who was engrossed in the movie and sighed; he shall keep this information to himself for now. As long as Matsumoto and friends help make his date a success, he should not be complaining. It saves him the trouble of dealing with Ichigo.

Yanking Yumichika's ear Matsumoto hissed angrily, "Ichigo is loose! Rukia and Renji are after him"

"Good then! Can you let go now? It hurts you know" murmured Yumchika with his head bent and his fingers attempting to pry away Matsumoto's.

"We have got to help them!"

"He doesn't know where they are and his reiatsu tracking ability is notoriously bad. Honestly, we should just stay put and watch the main character of the movie hunt down the bad guy beautifully"

"Alright then" huffed Matsumoto. She was being surprisingly obedient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia

Upon hearing her voice, Ichigo quickly picked up speed and turned sharply around the corner, slamming into Madarame.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going Orange!" cried Madarame in pain.

"Sor- Ikkaku!" yelped Ichigo

"Thanks Madarame-san!" called Rukia from behind.

"Hey, I thought Matsumoto said no shinigami form?"

"Renji is bringing my gigai" replied Rukia as she easily froze Ichigo's feet to the ground as he tried to creep away.

"That is cheating!" yelled Ichigo

"Hey! Ikkaku!" waved Renji as he dragged a highly enthusiastic chappy-pilled gigai by the wrist behind him. (i.e. Rukia's gigai)

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia's gigai as she pounced on him, taking the necessary steps preventing any movement at all.

"No hollows?" enquired Renji

"Yea," Madarame replied, "been bored for the past 2 hours...Yumichika said the movie just ended, they are heading to the restaurant"

"Restaurant eh?" said Renji thoughtfully, "Hahaha…Hitsugaya tai cho may pull off type 1 eh?"

"Type 1?"

"Kissing" replied an annoyed Rukia, giving explained it three times.

"Oh…"

"I have got to see that man!" said Madarame and Renji simultaneously.

"KISSING?" bellowed Ichigo and with unnatural force he broke free.

"Relax orange head" said Madarame calmly, placing his hand on Ichigo's head, ruffling his hair.

"Stop that!" barked Ichigo then he fell silent. They did say they were going right? So why not?

"Ok" said Ichigo with his hands up, "I give up alright? So stop setting stuff on me. If I behave well and all, would you guys let me come to and witness my sister's probable first kiss?"

"Hmm"

"Not sure"

"Have to check with Matsumoto fuku tai cho"

A pause followed as Rukia contacted Matsumoto. For once in his life, he actually hoped that Matsumoto would say yes.

"HE wants to come?!" yelled Matsumoto for the second time, though this time around it was into the phone and not at it. They had already left the cinema and were following at a distance of 5 people in between on the path to the restaurant.

"Yes Matsumoto fuku tai cho" replied Rukia on the line "he promises to be good."

"He is really bad at hiding his reiatsu, tai cho will find out immediately!"

In the background, Rukia could hear Yumichika murmur something and then a loud thud followed.

"Please Matsumoto fuku tai cho, it is his sister"

"Oh alright, but make him swear it in the following manner, 'I solemnly swear not to be discovered by Hitsugaya tai cho and not disrupt the date in any way possible both physically and emotionally and not get Matsumoto fuku tai cho in trouble. Failing which will result in the redefinition of pain, servitude to both Matsumoto fuku tai cho and Kuchiki tai cho provided I survive Hitsugaya tai cho's Hyourinmaru without aid from the 4th squard.' MAKE SURE HE DOES NOT CHEAT WHILE SWEARING. " she said with large emphasis on the last sentence.

"Hold on Matsumoto fuku tai cho" replied Rukia with a pained expression.

'Ichgio!" She called, "Matsumoto fuku tai cho would like to talk to you" passing the phone to him.

"What is it?" enquired Renji, as he watched Ichigo's face contort into countless expressions as he stepped away from them to have the conversation.

"She wants him to swear and us to watch him to make sure he does not cheat"

No sooner had the words left Rukia's lips did Ichigo bellowed, "I solemnly swear not to be discovered by Hitsugaya tai cho and not disrupt the date in any way possible both physically and emotionally and not get Matsumoto fuku tai cho in trouble. Failing which will result in the redefinition of pain, servitude to both Matsumoto fuku tai cho and Kuchiki tai cho provided I survive Hitsugaya tai cho's Hyourinmaru without aid from the 4th squard."

Rukia, Renji and Madarame were stunned for a moment. The same thought crossed their minds, 'How desperate is he?' Nonetheless he did so without cheating and Rukia was happy to report it so when Ichigo tossed her back her phone.

"Apparently the reason why she allowed Ichigo to come is because she had already given away the fact that we are here. According to Yumichika that is" muttered Madarame as he flipped his phone shut.

"Oh"

They were hoping from place to place. No fancy restaurant would take in elementary children for dinner(despite several near death threats) and with Karin dressed so nicely, Toushiro refused to settle for anything else.

"Baka heads" cursed Toushiro

"Relax Toushiro, I kind of expected it. No fancy restaurant would take us in. We look like we can't pay" comforted Karin as she placed a hand on Toushiro's left shoulder.

"What can't pay? I have got a credit card remember?"

"Like I said, elementary kids do not have credit cards"

"I am not an elementary kid"

"You look like one"

What was the beginning of a fresh argument was stopped immediately by the ringing of Hitsugaya's phone.

"What?" he asked gruffly

"Tai cho!" came Matsumoto's sing-song voice, "walk down the row of shops to the restaurant at the end. Reservations have already been made!"

"You are here aren't you?"

"What? No no, I am still in Soul Society! Remember the stack of paperwork you gave me? It is taking forever to finish. I made these plans in advance!"

"Oh? So how come there are tones of voices in the background?"

"People are working tai cho! Everyone has to help out ne?"

"I can see you"

"Tai cho…you want a fancy restaurant right?"

"…..keep your distance Matsumoto and tell Kurosaki that if he gets on my bad side again, it will be more then being frozen"

As soon as he hung up, Karin asked sharply, "My brother is here isn't he?"

Toushiro closed his eyes for a moment, searching for Ichigo's reiatsu but felt none.

"He would be," he replied opening his eyes, "Matsumoto has found us a place at the end of this row."

"They will all be there won't they?"

"Yes. They have been tailing us from the beginning. Or at least Matsumoto has…wherever we go she'll follow."

At the exact moment, they both released an exasperated sigh.

"Let's go then?"

"Can't we settle for like Macdonalds or something?"

"You are dressed up too beautifully for that" he snapped, unwittingly letting loose his thoughts.

Karin blushed heavily at that comment.

"Come on" muttered a highly embarrassed Toushiro as he took her left wrist and pulled her in the direction leading to the restaurant.

Rukia, Renji, Madarame and Ichigo were dashing through the streets, with Ichigo leading of course. As soon as Rukia had received Matsumoto's text message every one of them leapt to life and were each bent on breaking the record for the quickest dash through Karakura Town.

They were greeted by Matsumoto and Yumichika outside a shop three places away from the restaurant.

"Where is the chibi?" demanded Ichigo panting heavily.

"Tai cho is not a chibi!" scolded Matsumoto as her hand swapped down on Ichigo's head leaving him crouching on the ground.

"Alright," addressed Matsumoto to the rest, "Tai cho and Karin are in that restaurant behind us, the both of them know we are around but I am under strict instructions to keep my distance."

"Yay" murmured Yumichika under his breath. He still had not forgotten the cinema incident in the afternoon.

"So!" announced Matsumoto proudly, ignoring Yumichika's comment, "We are going in disguise!" producing a bag filled of various disguises she had purchased whilst waiting for them, which included a fake moustache, beard, wigs, hats and trench coats. (these items were paid using the 10th squard's petty cash allowance – Hitsugaya tai cho would have to face enquiry for them later though it is not something new. He has a template to prepare such reports. It may be vital to note that no other squard has such a template - it is 100 authentic Hitsugaya tai cho's.)

Putting on their disguises at Matsumoto's request (more accurately threats), they entered the restaurant sitting 3 tables behind the dating couple and sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the diners.

Both Karin and Toushiro were annoyed. Matsumoto and gang had decided to come into the restaurant in the most suspicious manner which left all the diners wondering if the restaurant was turning to a hide out for terrorists. People were beginning to leave almost immediately right after a hasty meal. If this was not the only restaurant who took them in, he would have left also. He needed to give Matsumoto a new definition of the phrase keep your distance.

"I am sorry if this is entirely unpleasant for you" he murmured to Karin

"Not at all," replied Karin as she reached over to squeeze his hand, "they would follow us everywhere right? Imagine if we had gone to Macdonalds" she laughed at that.

Toushiro smiled, "Thanks Karin"

"No problem Toushiro"

"Did she just squeeze his hand?" whispered an enraged Ichigo who was wearing a hat and a fake moustache.

"Pipe down" whisperd Renji back. He wore sunglasses and a fake beard (which happened to be black and so highlights its lack of reality).

As the dishes emerged, the group carried on watching over the couple having their 'romantic' dinner.

Toushiro was not good at striking up converstions – he never had to, Matsumoto did all the talking. Hence when faced with the prospect of a dinner conversation with Karin he had turned to the most reliable source ever – the Dummies Guide to Dinner Conversations - Soul Society edition written by Shunsui tai cho based on few personal experiences, edited by Matsumoto Rangiku and published by Kuchiki Publishers – providing information outside the library is our glory. (It would be helpful to note that he also had a copy of the Dummies Guide to Dating - Soul Society Edition)

"So…" began Toushiro "how is the food?"

"Not too bad" replied Karin nonchalantly, "the sauce could be better though"

(They had ordered steak)

"I guess so…so…what do you think of the weather?"

"Fine I guess"

"If you don't like it I can change it you know…part of Hyourinmaru's powers"

"Let's not mess up the weather ok Toushiro?" laughed Karin.

At that, Ichigo hissed, "How come she gets to call him Toushiro while I am stuck with Hitsugaya tai cho?"

"Get over it weenie" muttered Madrame who was wearing a brown alfro wig accompanied by purple shades. "We all get the same thing from him…perks of being a girl"

"I don't get to call him by his name too you know" whispered Matsumoto wearing a trench coat and a hat to keep a goldish orange locks hidden.

"Neither do I" agreed Rukia in a low voice. She was wearing bug eyed sunglasses with a feather scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Well the difference is that she says it beautifully" whispered Yumichika with his usual hand gestures. It earned him a glare from Rukia and a punch from Matsumoto.

"So…how is your health these days?" asked Toushiro after a brief moment of silence between the two.

"Health?"

"As in body development"

"Body development?"

"I am not going down the path of Matsumoto-san…" muttered Karin blushing heavily with embarrassment.

"I didn't mean that!" injected Toushiro hurriedly, his face turning bright red. Gods above, how could she interpret his words in such a way! An awkward pause followed.

At this moment three tables away, the following occured:

"He is a guy alright" sniggered Madarame.

"Yup" agreed Renji.

"Mou! Tai cho is growing up" giggled Matsumoto.

Both Madarame and Renji were punched by Ichigo, leaving Rukia and Matsumoto to hold down an enraging Ichigo who was howling to the whole world about what a pervert that white haired kid was.

"I meant your powers…it is quite rare for a human to have such abilities…it may take a toll on your body…" babbled Toushiro a few seconds after, ignoring the commotion 3 tables behind.

"Don't worry Toushiro, I am fine" smiled Karin "In the worse case situation, I could always be like ichi ni san and obtain shinigami powers. Then I can follow you around easily."

"Don't do that!" Toushiro muttered darkly, "It is extremely dangerous for a human, you can die trying or end up a hollow"

"Ichi ni did it"

"Kurosaki is a different issue! He is a once in a life time idiot."

"…… are you worried about me?"

'Of course! Er…I mean…." babbled Toushiro incoherently.

Karin eyed him curiously, the edges of her mouth kicking up into a smile.

"Let's just eat" he murmured looking down intensely at his food determined to not meet her eyes.

"Thank you Toushiro" whispered Karin into his ear as she bent forwards to give him a kiss on the check.

He was not expecting that, for once in a very long time he was stunned beyond words as he watched her lean back into her seat smiling sweetly at him. His left hand lifted up to brush his fingers at the now searing left cheek and a slow grin of triumph emerged from his lips, ignoring all others around him including the loud commotion three tables back. (in his current mood, a Vasto Lorde could come in and create mayhem and he would not have so much as to bat an eyelid…he could die happy)

"Wow! Did you see that?" cried Yumichika standing on his feet with both hands on the table.

"Yea!" agreed Renji and Madarame

"That girl!" cried Ichigo cringing ever so slightly, "Where did she learn that? I bet it is the chibi who taught her that! That idiotic arrogant brat…"

"Shut it!" yelled Matsumoto as she aimed a deadly punch at Ichigo effectively knocking him out, "otherwise you will serve your servitude immediately!"

Rukia continued sipping her drink ignoring the noise caused by Ichigo and keeping her eyes peeled on Hitsugaya tai cho.

Dinner went on and desert finally came. With Ichigo kindly in the world of unconsciousness the rest of the time in the restaurant was peaceful. When Toushiro waved for the bill, Matsumoto too waved for the waiter adding in a soft tone of voice to the waiter to hand their bill to the silver haired person three tables away to settle and promptly left the restaurant with her group of suspicious people (one of which was unconscious) before a loud "MATSUMOTO!!!" could be heard. They had to take up positions in the most vital area in the entire date – the Kurosaki home.

Toushiro was fuming as he walked down the path with Karin to her home. Honestly1 Half a month's salary! Not too mention the definite report he would have to make thanks to Matsumoto's spending habits.

Karin could not help but to laugh at Toushiro.

"What is it with the laughter?"

"Nothing much" smiled Karin as they arrived at her door. "I had a great time today, thanks Toushiro"

"You are welcome" he murumured with a small smile.

With small confidant steps he closed the distance between them a placed a small chaste kiss on her lips, resulting in a heavily blushing Karin when he pulled back.

"AH!!!! HE DID IT!!! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" bellowed Ichigo from his room window. Toushrio angled his head away from Karin to see half of Ichigo's body sticking out. He looked like he was about to jump out of the window when he was yanked backwards. Mass cheering could be heard as Matsumoto stuck her head out yelling, "Way to go tai cho!"

Toushiro narrowed his eyes and returned his gaze back to Karin, "Goodnight then"

Too shocked to say anything, Karin merely nodded, touching her lips and watched him go.

Hitsugaya Toushiro is truly unpredictable.

Now, was to think of just how to thank Matsumoto and gang for making everything run some what smoothly. She would leave it to Toushiro to educate them on personal space. Turning around she opened the door to enter the commotion for which she was the center of.


End file.
